SONIC DX Wiki
Sonic Chaos Emerald GT {Japanese Soniiku GT} is a Japanese American anime televison series produced by Madhouse, Viz Media and SEGA'S Sonic Team. It is based off the popular video game franchise under the same name created by Yuji Naka. (SCEGT) aired in Japan August 30 1997 and in the U.S. with a English dub on the same date. It was broadcasted on Kids WB Block on Cartoon Network. In the Winter of 1998 the series was avaliable on the famous TOONAMI Block and on Nicktoons up until 2013. STH follows the adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog who, along with his companions, defend their planet Mobius against villians ranging from Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik, aliens, androids, and more crazy creatures. { THIS IS ALL FOR FUN NOT SOMETHING TO BE TAKEN SERIOUS. IT'S MY REMAKE OF SONIC X BUT WITH SEVERAL STORY ELEMENTS FROM THE GAMES, ARCHIE COMICS, DBZ, OTHER ANIMES ETC. CHRIS WON'T BE ANNOYING AS HE WAS IN SONIC X. PLOT SUMMARY STH picks up 4 years after the end of Sonic 4 episode 1-2 with Sonic now 15 years old. Eggman creates a new updated Metal Sonic who kidnaps Amy Rose in exchange for a chaos emerald. Sonic and his group of Freedom Fighters along with Knuckles the Echidna infiltrate Eggman's island and confront him. While battling him one of his robots inadvertently hits a machine containing chaos emeralds. It then causes chaos control which then everyone of Eggman Island disappears. Sonic awakens in fictional Station Square and is chased by police before ending up in the backyard of a swimming pool. He is then rescued and saved by 12 year old Chris Thorndyke who he befriends. They later find out that Earth and Mobius are both the same planet and must fuse back together. After collecting all emeralds from Eggman and his badniks the planet merges becoming Mobius, Sonic encounters a interdimensional highway known as the special zone which he can travel through alternate dimensions such as Moebius where he meets his doppleganger Anti Sonic. Meanwhile Dr. Eggman rebuilds his Death Egg with the plans to roboticize the whole entire planet. Sonic with the help of his pals take over the base as Sonic engages in battle with Metal Sonic once again. Days after destroying the Death Egg 2.5, the chaos emeralds mysteriously disappear on a planet named Green Cap. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Chris, and Sally all journey to the planet while Eggman follows in their tracks. They come into contact with a intergalactic warlord named Mewtwo who leads the Mew Force. This leads to several battles with Mewtwo's henchmen such as the Ginyu Force. Sonic battles Mewtwo as Super Sonic for the first time as the planet Green Cap explodes. The gang faces on more threats such as Evil Gods from the past, Androids, Eggman Plots and many more. The series takes place in a 3-4 year time span since Sonic first encountered Chris. CHARACTERS HEROES Sonic The Hedgehog- The World's Fastest Hedgehog and our speedy blue protagonist of the series. Miles Tails Prower- Princess Sally Acorn- Christopher Chris Thorndyke- Amy Rose- Rotor Walrus- Bunnie Rabbot- Antoine D'Coolete- Nicole the Hollo-Lynx TEAM CHAOTIX Knuckles The Echidna- Julie-Su The Echidna- Vector Crocodile- Espio The Chameleon- Charmy Bee- Mighty the Armadillo- Ray The Flying Squirrel ANTI HEROES/ SUPPORTING CHARACTERS Shadow The Hedgehog- Rouge The Bat- E-123 Omega- Sonia Armstrong- Michael "Mikey" Armstrong- Commander Tower- Lieutenant Maxwell "Max" Parker- Topaz- Jet The Hawk- Wave The Swallow- Storm The Albatross- Silver The Hedgehog- Blaze The Cat- Mina Mongoose- Ash Mongoose- Sir Charles "Chuck" The Hedgehog- Sir Jules The Hedgehog- Bernadette The Hedgehog- Glen Thorndyke- Marie Thorndyke- Nelson Thorndyke- VILLAINS EGGMAN EMPIRE Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik- Snively Robotnik- Metal Sonic- Cubot & Orbot- Coconuts- ORDER OF IXIS Ixis Naugus- Mammoth Mogul- Death-Stakler the Scorpion- Uma Arachnis- Kodos The Lion- Dodge The Bat- Glider The Bat- Gizmo The Bat- Naugus Crystalline Demons- HOOLIGAN GANG ' Fang The Sniper- Bark The Polar Bear- Bean The Dynamite- '''DESTRUCTIX ' Scourge The Hedgehog- Fiona The Fox- Aeon The Hedgehog- Sleuth Dawg- Seargent Simian- Predator Hawk- Lightning Lynx- Artie The Flying Frog- Drago Wolf- 'DARK LEGION ' Enerjak Dimitri Dr.Finitevus Kragok Lien-Da Remmington The Echidna Dark Legion Followers '''BLACK ARMS RACE Black Doom Black Death Eclipse the Darkling Gloom the Darkling Shade the Darkling Terios The Hedgehog- Umbra The Hedgehog ORDER OF SOLARIS Solaris- Mephiles the Dark- Iblis the Dark Nerve the Hedgehog Nega Sonic The Hedgehog Iblis mercenaries DEADLY SIX Zavok- Nazo The Hedgehog- Dark Gaia- A.D-AM- Dr Gero Android 19 Films STH has a total of numerous films and tv specials in the series. Some are cannon while others are filler and didn't necessarily happen in the STH universe. -Sonic Adventure-1999 - Sonic Shuffle- Tv Special Sonic Adventure 2-2001 Sonic Advance Sonic Jam Sonic Riders- 2005 Sonic Rush-2005 Shadow the Hedgehog Origins: Tv Special Sonic the Hedgehog- 2006 Sonic Rush Adventure-2007 Sonic and Freinds in: Thrash the Legendary Devil Sonic Colors: Tv Special Sonic Generations-2011 Sonic Forces-2017 Sonic Dark Vengance- 2019 Sonic Tales: "Jules, Sonic's Father" "The BrotherHood"Category:Browse